Mysterious Truth
by Meraculas
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in his 6 year at Hogwarts. He learns about his mother's family. Then comes Sirius Black's trail, everyone is there. Plus an unknown family secret. No one knew but his mom. Who is this person? DG. HL, RHr, NLL on the side. [Complete]
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_16 years before._

A little girl is looking out the window at all the trick or treaters passing by the house.

"Meraculas why are you always at the window?"

"Because Aunt Lily I want to see all the Trick or Treaters."

"Well do you see anyone coming?"

There is a long silence as Meraculas looks out the window unsure if she should tell her aunt Lily that some strange tall guy or thing was coming straight towards the house.

"Meraculas, do you see anyone?"

"No Aunt Lily."

The little girl made up her mind she wanted her Aunt Lily and Uncle James to be surprised when the guy rings the door bell.

"Lily, can you come here? I can't get Harry to stop crying." Her uncle James called from here Cousin Harry's room.

"Oh, James for heaven sakes just give him his bottle"

"Oh, hay its working!"

Lily just hung her head. It was like looking after two little kids sometimes.

"Meraculas, why don't you go to the kitchen and get a drink."

"Okay."

She ran into the kitchen, but did not get a drink. She had that feeling that something bad was about to happen. It was happening to her a lot lately. The first time it happened was when her uncle Regulas died but no one knew until the next day that he died about 5 minutes after her strange feelings. Her dad said it might have something to do with a prophecy about pink eyes.

She had pink eyes, rimed with a royal purple. Her face was chalk white with freckles all over the place. Her lips were also the shade of royal purple. Her mom all ways made here wear lip gloss so people would think she was wearing lipstick. Her hair was cinnamon brown with highlights the colour of a golden sun. Her parents said she was blessed. Everyone she meets agreed with them. Everyone was also always commented one her hair, and eyes.

One time when she went shopping with her mom she heard some people mutter "the prophecy of the pink eyes" she never told her mom this.

Just then she heard her aunt call "James! James! Come quick!"

Meraculas peaked around the corner of the door to see that strange man she saw coming close to the house. Her uncle James drew his wand. He hadn't even pointed his wand at the intruder when the strange man said "_Avada Kadavra_".

The killing spell she knew that her dad made sure. Due to the rising threat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the man who killed her uncle Regulas, she all ready had a full fledged wand, but not on her it was at home.

As her aunt ran up the stairs to Harry's room, Meraculas knew, just knew that the man was Lord Voldemort.

Meraculas bolted out of her hiding spot and in front of Voldemort. She hurled the kitchen knife at him. It entered his arm, right were she aimed. He pulled it out and launched it at her chest. It entered her heart. She fell; her last thought was "Voldemort you shall pay if you harm a single hair on Harry's head. Even in death you shall pay."

About a minute later the knife just fell out of her chest. The wound had some how healed itself.

She bolted up the rest of the stairs and into Harry's room. She heard her aunt half yelling half crying to Voldemort to take her not Harry, not Harry. She saw him point his wand at her chest and utter the same spell that killed her both her uncles. Her aunt was dead too.

She burst out crying which got Voldemort's attention; he said "Didn't I kill you with that stupid kitchen knife?"

Surprised Meraculas didn't answer right away, and it cost her. He pointed his wand at her and uttered the same spell.

She never knew what happened after that all she knew is what she heard. Somehow Harry bet Voldemort. But how did she live? What will happen to Harry? What will happen to her?

_**A/N:** I do hope you review. This is the first story I have ever writen. I do hope you like it. If not well let me know, mabey I can make it better. I do not own any of the characters, other the little girl (Meraculas). Also just incase you didn't know she is Sirius Black's daughter. Her mother's name is Sabrina Potter-Black. James Potter is her older brother. She ran away when she was 2, everyone thought she had died so you might have heard that James was an only child in the Harry Potter books, I don't know. So R&R._


	2. Questions

**Chapter 2:**

The whistle blow, announcing that the train to Hogwarts was about to leave King Cross Station. Draco's mother had told him about her past in just 1 hour, her past she was a Black before marriage. Even worse Sirius Black was her cousin, and his aunt is Bellatrix Lestrage.

He was so in thought that he hadn't realized the compartment that he entered was occupied, with none other then.

"Hello, sitting here." Said an annoyed Ginny Weasley.

"What?" Draco responded just realizing what he had done. Then quickly looked around to see if the golden trio was any where near by.

"I said, Hello, sitting here!" replied the youngest of the Weasleys.

"Oh, well then I'm not sorry." Was all Draco said in reply to her comment.

"You know what; you are by far the stupidest prat I have ever seen." Said Ginny, but Draco also heard her mutter "other then Ron" under her breathe.

"Oh is that so. I always knew you Weasley's were prats."

"What are you talking about? I said no such thing!"

"Oh yes you did, as I recall you also said 'other then Ron' I do believe."

"What! You weren't supposed to here that!"

"Well I did. I guess you will just have to get used to the word thinking instead of muttering."

"I do think. I'm just glade you don't know what I'm thinking right know."

Ginny did it she laid a trap out for him. She just hopes he didn't notice. Too bad he did.

"Oh really. I wouldn't want to know what you were thinking. Try me."

Really this conversation/argument was really helping Draco. It helped forget what his mother had told him. Ginny also noticed that but she didn't know what had him so bothered before, but for some reason she did.

"On one condition." Replied the younger girl. "You tell me what had you so bothered when you entered."

Draco thought to himself, I am so screwed.

"Okay, but you can not utter a single word to anyone about his conversation. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So what we you thinking? That I was the sexiest man you had ever seen?"

"That you were an idiot pig that sounds like Harry's cousin Dudley, but I am currently thinking, that you are so full of yourself, I'm surprised you aren't fat."

"Weasley you better watch your mouth if you want to keep it!"

"I think I should remind you of a certain bat boggy hex I put on you last year. Bu the way I have only gotten better."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Oh, yes I would. So just try me. Know what was bugging you when you entered _my_ compartment?"

"You compartment sorry but I missed the sign."

"Fine. What was bugging you when you entered _this_ compartment?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really. I beg to differ."

"Fine. But I swear you would not understand. Family matters."

"Well I'm taking a page out of your book here. Try me!"

"Fine. My mother is Sirius Blacks cousin."

"Was. Was Sirius Blacks cousin. Plus I already knew. Harry told me."

"What!?"

"He saw the Black family tree, and Sirius died in June during a fight at the Department of Mysteries."

"Wait. When did scar head see this 'Black family tree' and how would you know if Sirius Black died in the fight at the Department of Mysteries?"

"Well, last summer we were at the Black family house. Plus I was at the Department of Mysteries when it happened, but I didn't see it. Did you know that it was your aunt, Bellatrix, who killed him."

"Hold it. You were at the Black family house?"

"Yes."

"Was Sirius Black there?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't turn him in?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Okay. Wait. You were at the Department of Mysteries in June?"

"Yes. If I remember correctly so was your father."

Draco had to stick his tongue out at the young girl. Ginny just laughed. She had never seen him act so childish before.

"How did you get there."

"We flew, by Threstle."

"Ooookay. So let me get this straight you were at the Department of Mysteries in June? You fought there? You survived? How did you get back?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course yes or I wouldn't be answering your stupid questions. And we got back by Portkey."

"You said 'we'. Who are 'we'?"

"We as in Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and I."

"What about scar head?"

"Well I don't know how he got back. Um, you haven't asked rapid questions about the fact that I know that a) your aunt is Bellatrix and b) Bellatrix killed Sirius."

"Yah, so. Pretty obvious. Potter probably told you all that."

"Well, yah, kind of."

"Okay here is you rapid fire questions. What did you mean by 'Well, yah, kind of'?"

"Well, he told me your mom was the Narcrissa Black from the famous Black sisters, so I knew she was your aunt. By the fact that Harry told me Bellatrix was the one who killed Sirius. It was pretty obvious considering he chased her to the Atrium of the Ministry basically screaming at the top of his lungs that his was going to kill her for killing Sirius."

That he had to laugh at, so did Ginny. They had a good long laugh about that. She had never heard Draco laugh. It was a nice cool laugh, but still had that out of control jitter in it. She was a little surprised he was laughing considering that she was a Weasley and that he hated her why would he open up to her. Ginny also admitted, but only to herself, that she kind of liked Draco when he opened up. But, she would never tell anyone that. Even if she still had the dairy with Tom Riddle's memories in, she would not put it in there.

They kept talking and fighting the rest of the way to Hogwarts. As the train pulled into the station, they promised each other on their own and the other's life, that they would not tell a single soul about their train ride to Hogwarts during Ginny's 5th year and Draco's 6th year.


	3. Run and Hide

**Chapter 3:**

It had been a long time that she was in hiding. Lost count after her what? She couldn't even remember when she lost count, but here she was hiding in an underground cave she turned into a home. She could have just gone back to her family's home. Or the home of the only person who knew she was alive, or even the home her parents' had bought her for when she was old enough to live alone. No, she lived here. She knew what happened out in the everyday world, she did go to Hogwarts. She didn't take the train never had. Her cave/home was just beyond the shrieking shake.

She was going to move into her home when she finished Hogwarts. Which would be this year. She was the smartest one in her year, always told that. What those people didn't know was how smart she really was. At the age of 6 she had taught herself how to become an animagi. Her animal a cheetah. Yes, she was un-registered, but if she did register it would be a lie. Just like her life, a lie. She was also a magnamorphmagus, which came in handy with the fact that she was using an alias for a name. No, know one knew her real name not even her best friend. But Wanda did know that Natasha Emily Legend was not her real name.

She knew that Voldemort was back. She hated the man. She saw the death he leaves behind. She was also part of the death he left behind, or so he thought. When she learned of Voldemort's return she vowed revenge. Dumbledore asked her if she wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix. She said she would like about it. He also asked if she would teach Defense against the Dark Arts. She said she would do it no problem. She also suggested they start a new class on Dueling. Dumbledore said it was a great idea, but who would teach on such short notice. She replied with one easy word, "you".

Know here she was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Sitting were else but the teacher's table. She felt honored. She wore her school robes, the colour of mustard yellow with black for her house of Hufflepuff. Dumbledore was about to start his beginning of the year speech.

"First years I would like to remind you that the Dark forest is strictly forbidden. That goes as a reminder for some of you older students as well. Second I would like to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Natasha Emily Legand."

I remember standing up, but as I was standing I got all sorts of strange looks. Probably because I was wearing my school robes. Dumbledore explained why.

"Everyone! Please the reason I know you are wondering why she is wearing school robes is because; she is in her seventh year here but has showed the talent of a teacher in just here first year. I do ask you treat her like a teacher in class and out of class as a student. Third I would like to say" with this Dumbledore had a huge grin on his face "that there will be new class at the school, dueling. The professor for this class is… me."

There was a lot of applause.

"Know last. Due to the rising threat of Lord Voldemort, I would like to express this warning. Use caution in you actions. You never know what could happen, where he will strike next, and most of all we, as Hogwarts, must stand united as one. For together we can over come the darkest of hours. Know let the feast begin!"

It was the first day of classes and what was happening. Natasha had over slept! Worse of all she had a class to teach. She had gotten reading so fast it was like she was the cheetah she became in animagi form. She had grabbed her books she would use to teach, had to skip breakfast. Only to learn that it was, 4 in the morning.

Well it gave her time to prepare for the day. Her first class she was going to teach was a mix class of 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. She thought to herself, oh joy for them.

When her class had finally got there. They were surprised to find the class empty of a teacher. Little did they know that she was in there they just could not see her. She was on the ceiling. She also noticed two groups of three approaching each other, trouble she thought. The leader of one group, Slytherins she could tell by the colour of the robe, had almost white blonde hair. That must me a Malfoy. The other leader of the group was a Gryffindor with out or control black hair. She could tell by the hair and the way he carried himself it was Harry James Potter. She had known his dad, bless his soul.

Just as they reached each other she heard very rude comments coming from each of them. She thought that it was a good time to come down from the ceiling then.

She let her feet fall of the ledge they were on and she did a back flip to land right in front of her desk and said "I believe that you two would be Mister Potter and mister Malfoy. Well take a sit the class has started."

She waited for the two trios to take a set then went on.

"I do believe that you know who I am but I will tell you yet again. My name is Professor Legend. I will teach you how to defend yourself against the dark arts, but in order to know how to defend yourself you need to know. I understand that you all have had a different teacher for this class since you started, mostly because our dear mister Potter keeps driving them away. In this room I will also teach you about some important wizards and witches. My major currently is History of Magic, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Divinations, and Transfiguration. Will I am your teacher I never want to see you give up. Hard labor and back breaking work always have good reason. Work hard and you will succeed. Also, while I teach here, I will warn you. This course will not be easy to pass; you will need to try hard. For if you do not. You will not pass." She had said this in a dark manner to get her point across, and it seemed to have worked, for know. "Through out the year I will also have some visitors in. You might know some or most of them. I will have Alistair Moody, Rumas Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Cornilias Fudge, Petunia Evens-Dursley, and some other people. Any questions thus far?" She said the rest of that with a little cheerfulness.

Harry Potter raised his hand with a question on his mind most likely.

"Yes, Mister Potter."

"Um, did you say Petunia Evens-Dursley, Professor?"

"Yes indeed I did. Is there a problem with that?"

"Um, yah sort of."

"Well, what would that problem be?"

"My aunt doesn't like magic what makes you think she would come here to Hogwarts. Where, I am."

"Oh Mister Potter. She had already agreed to come and talk about your mother, when we cover Voldemort." She noted that everyone in the class gasped when she said the Dark Lord's name. "Oh, come know everyone. When we cover him if I hear that your house looses 50 points. You will also have to call him that, you know. Also, do you do that every time I say Draco Malfoy?" She got a scowl from him. "No you don't. You have to remember that no matter how evil he is, he is still human." She practically yelled that. No matter how much she too hated Voldemort the truth was the truth he was still just a human.

_**A/N:** I hope you like the story so far. Pleace R&R._


	4. Teacher Feature

**Chapter 4:**

Had he just heard his teacher right? By the looks on everyone's face they couldn't believe what she said either. He raised his hand with a question.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy" Professor Legand let him speak.

"Um, I was just wondering. Had I heard you right? You did say that you-, sorry Voldemort was just human?" He asked the question with a slight hint of fear and uneasiness.

"Yes you did hear me right Mr. Malfoy. Why do you ask?"

"Well, no reason. I just thought that I heard you wrong."

"Okay then on to…"

She was cut short when the chime went announcing class was over. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. How would he survive the year with her as his teacher?

Class had just ended for a certain Ginny Weasley and she was looking forward to her next class, Defense against the Dark Arts. It was going to be so much fun. They were going to be taught by a 7th year. That she had to admit kind of scared her. Dumbledore must have his reason, she must be very smart to be teaching and be in her seventh year Ginny thought to herself.

She was just thinking of what they might be doing in class when she walking right into someone.

"Oomph!" She let out a small squeal as she landed had on her bottom.

As she got up from the fall and picking up her books she noticed that she had walked right into Draco Malfoy. Oh no she thought just what she needed him to make her late for class.

He looked at her with a scowl on his mouth, and then said "Well I believe that you think that was payback for me having walked in on you on the train here."

"No, I was just thinking and didn't see your alter evil ego!" she retorted with a strange glint in her eye.

"That is so not funny Weaslette. Why don't you just crawl back to the whole you came from and we forget this ever happened."

"What is going on here Mr. Malfoy?" came a shrill high voice that sounded some what like finger nails being dragged over a chalkboard.

"Oh, um, Professor Legand…" he was cut off by a hand from the new DADA teacher with flowing long blonde hair, and blue eye the colour of sapphires.

"Mr. Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin. Did you hear a single word that professor Dumbledore said at the feast yesterday?"

"Yah, of course Miss."

"Did you hear the part of the school having to stand united as one?"

"Yes Miss."

"Then I do hope you know that to such as he said would mean to put all hatred behind you and become friends with everyone."

"No, I was not aware of that. Sorry Miss."

"Do not be sorry to me. You should be sorry to Miss…"

"Weasley, Ginny Weasley." I quickly put in. This was turning out to be one really good chat going on.

"I honestly don't know how you could not be aware that this was not a Weasley Professor?"

"Mr. Malfoy, for that remark you just lost your house 10 more points. Maybe you need a class in learning when to keep your mouth shut and not how to defend yourself from Dark Arts." Ginny was glad to see the shock and gapping mouth of an astonished Draco Malfoy. "Also, it is not as easy to see that she was a Weasley because her hair is more a ginger colour then bright orange. Know Miss. Weasley you should get to the class room, I know the reason behind you being late as you are in my next class."

"Yes Professor."

With that I was off to the classroom.

The teacher gave us a simple explanation of what would be happening during the course of the year. Apparently we would be studying Voldemort, learning about the dark arts so that we can learn how to defend against them, about some other witches and wizards, and we would be have some special guests through out the year.

Professor Legand also touched on what I heard her discuss with Draco out in the halls. She said that after each month she would like a list of all the new friends we made from other houses, with there signature. For each new friend our house would get 5 points. This sounds like fun Ginny thought to herself when she heard that.

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner and thinking about what professor Legand had yelled at him. He had to befriend the school's population. He must have heard her wrong.

Just then he saw that stupid little Weaslette enter the Great Hall. She looked so different. That stupid teacher was right he noticed that after she sat down with the golden trio, her hair was a ginger orange not _orange_! So what did it matter. Crabbe and Goyle sat down on either sides of him just then and started eating as if they had just returned from a year long journey in the desert, with no food. Draco thought to him self _as always_.

He looked back at his food while he ate and about 5 minutes later he somehow found himself facing up again, even worse he was staring at the Weasley girl. What was it about her he caught himself thinking? Was it that she was the only girl he met that just didn't really think he was hot? Or was it that she was one of very few, actually only other then Granger, to pick a fight with him? Or maybe it was what Professor Legand said you couldn't really tell that she was a Weasley by the hair? He would never really figure it out, maybe it was all of those reasons? He didn't really know, and honestly he didn't really care. At that moment all he knew was that somehow, someway he would get that girl and make her his.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and headed straight for the Gryffindor table. When she at down next to Colin, he started ranting on how cool DADA would be this year.

"She said that we would also need to make friends with people from other houses, and have them sign next to there name. At the end of each month she would check who many new friends we made from alternate houses. For each…"

"For each new friend from a different house we would get 5 points, yes Colin, WE KNOW!!" Ginny did anything but yell it at him.

"She never told us that and we had her right before you." Ron complained.

"Probably because Harry had to open his mouth and ask questions, Ron. So quite complaining. Also no stealing my homework tonight to copy just ask." Replied a very tired sounding Hermione.

"What's tonight?" asked Harry.

"Well, um…" Stammered Ron.

Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron and back at Hermione then back at Ron and asked "Hermione are you and Ron dating?"

Ron answered with a nod of the head and his face getting so red it was starting to turn white, like when mettle gets to hot.

"Wow, how long?" Lavender Brown asked, as she sat down across from Harry.

"Um, since…" Ron was saying when Hermione jumped in and said "About a year. I don't know."

"Don't tell anyone Lavender." Harry said to Lavender.

"Oh, fine party popper." Lavender retorted. Ginny noted that Harry had turned a slight shade of pink when Lavender sat down and it was still there. I wonder what that is about. Does Harry like Lavender Brown?

_**A/N:** I really hope that you like the chapter, I know that I had fun writing it. This one isn't as funny as the others but I do like that Draco was yelled at. By a teacher was even better. I'm working on the 5th chapter right know, it will be called Innocent Mind. Please R&R._


	5. Innocent Mind

**Chapter 5:**

It had been about a month since school had started now. Tomorrow would be Halloween. Natasha was just to busy to bother about anything but what was on her mind. She hatched a plan. Standing out side of Dumbledore's office knowing that Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick were also in there waiting to hear what she had to say, but she would not enter until the minister of magic, Fudge, got there.

She had to wait 5 minutes for him, but he did finally get there. Natasha then entered Dumbledore's office knowing that even if they said no to her plan, she would do it anyway.

"Hello. How are you all? Sorry to call you all here on such short notice by the way." Natasha greeted them with a cheering smile.

"No problem at all Natasha. Why did you call us all here?" Dumbledore replied to her greeting with an equally cheery nature.

"Oh, nothing of any importance…" She replied but was cut short by Fudge.

"Well then why of all people did you call me here Ms Legand?"

"If you would let me continue Fudge you would find out why." Natasha replied with a hint of anger and impotence in her voice.

"Very well then continue." Fudge said sounding very annoyed.

"Thank you. The reason I called you all here is a matter to which I inquire an idea. No more a request." She paused to watch the faces of everyone around her. Everyone but Fudge was looking expectantly at her, while Fudge was clearly very annoyed. "I would like to teach some students how to become animagi. The students and their animals have been chosen by me to best suit the student's nature and what they are known to be doing."

Fudge looked a little more intrigued and his question showed it "Why do you wish to have this student become an animagi? Also who is this student? Plus why are we specific people here?"

"Firstly there is more then one student minister. Secondly I think it would be best for them to become animagi because I am almost certain that that ability will come in handy some time in the not so distant future. Thirdly I will not release the names of said students until I know that you will grant them permission to become animagi. Fourthly the reason you specific people are here is because you are the minister for magic, you would grant the students permission. Dumbledore being head of the school. Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick because they are the head of each of said student's houses. Are we clear minister?" replied Natasha sounding very satisfied with herself.

"I need to now who these students are to see if some, all, or none can become animagi Ms Legand. Do you understand?" Fudge replied.

"Crystal minister, but as I said, and you should know I never break my word, you will not know who these students are until you say yes." She replied with a scowl fallowed by a smile of satisfaction.

"I would have to say that it is perfectly fine by all of us Natasha, minister." Dumbledore broke the mini staring contest with his statement saying he agreed.

"Well, Dumbledore you don't really have a say in the matter until I agree, plus don't you want to know who these students are." Fudge asked.

"Minister, I trust the judgment of Natasha. Why else would I have asked her to teach the Dark Arts course or gone along with her idea of a class to teach the students to dual." Dumbledore responded with the procession of a man who knows what was worth fighting for.

"Well not everyone agreed with her teaching that course. Plus I have caught wind of what she is teaching, and she is not fallowing the curriculum at all. Teaching them about You-Know-Who. Not acceptable at all." Fudge replied with a fierceness that could scare some.

"Well then minister, why don't we find out whom at least one of these students are. Natasha please enlighten us?" Dumbledore said.

"Fine. One of the students is Harry Potter." Natasha replied very bitterly but Fudge did not notice.

"All right. Fine then you win. These students may become animagi." Fudge said this with the sound of defeat. "Know who are the other students?"

"I will only tell you Fudge if you promise that you will not change your mind when you find out." Natasha replied to his question.

"I promise."

"Fine. Harry Potter. Lavender Brown. Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley. Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood. Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy." Natasha named them off.

Fudge let out a long sigh then said "Fine, they can all become animagi. What are they to become?"

"That is not needed right know Fudge. Maybe we should let them know first?" Natasha proclaimed.

"Yes, fine."

The next day Natasha called them all to her office after all classes were finished.

"Bloody hell! What are they doing here professor?" Draco asked sounding annoyed and slightly angry.

"You have all been given a special chance to learn something that not even the best wizards can do Mr. Malfoy. I think you can ignore who else is in this office for now, can you not?"

"Fine." Draco answered.

"Thank you. Know this is not a chose you have to learn this. I put up a lot yesterday to let you learn this, so you can not walk away from this very easily. So are you ready for the good news?"

"Yes." Was the response from eight different mouths.

"Okay, you are to become animagi!"

"What!?" was the reply of a very excited Lavender Brown.

"You heard me. You are to become animagi. Know your animals have been chosen by me, but I think you will really like them. Harry you are to be a bat. Lavender you are to become a dove. Ron a cardinal. Hermione an owl. Ginny a silver fox. Neville a raccoon. Luna a squirrel. Last but not least Draco an artic fox."

She could tell she made a good chose on everyone's animal they all had a look of happiness on there faces. She was most surprised by the look on Draco's face though because there was never a look on his face other then hatred, or anger, or pure annoyance.

This was shaping out to have been a good decision.

_**A/N:** I hope yo liked the chapter, I sure had fun writing it. Sorry if the arguement in Dumbledore's office was long but thought it was needed. I'm thinking of a title for the 6th chapter right know. Please R&R._

_**A/N:** I have decided on the 6th chapter's title I thought you might want to know it will be called_ Let the Learning Begin_. I hope you will like the chapter when it goes up, also I'm sorry if it will take a while to put it up just sometimes i'm in the mood to write sometimes not. Sometimes when i want to write I get carried away. Oh well. Please R&R._


	6. Let the Learning Begin

**Chapter 6:**

It was the first week of November and Draco was looking forward to the next Monday even though today was Friday. He had been so shocked to learn that he would become an animagi, but was a little depressed to learn that he was not the only one. Prof Legand said that he could not tell anyone about it. So he wouldn't. She had threatened him before and that scared him silly because no one has ever threatened a Malfoy and walked away alive.

He also couldn't wait for Monday because that would mean that stupid Weasley girl that had him going bonkers. What's more he was falling for her. He never fell for girls; the girls always fell for him. He also had noticed that Ginny Weasley would also be a fox, more specifically a silver fox. He was an artic fox. Time to get foxy with the lady fox to be; he thought to himself.

It was Monday after classes. Ginny could hardly wait she had already run into some odd number of students on her way to Prof Legend's office to begin her lessons on becoming an animagi.

When she got there she was in for a sort of unpleasant surprise Draco Malfoy was sprawled over a chair in Prof Legend's sitting room. Ginny thought to herself oh great, why do I have to put up with this git again.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here a certain young Weasley girl if I am not mistaken? What brings you to this neck of the woods, Weasley?"

"Why would you care? _Malfoy_." She emphasized the Malfoy.

"Oh, I don't know, it's not everyday I have the miss fortune of getting to run into a Weasley, know is it?"

"Well considering you and my _brother_ share some classes, oh about _every day_, so I don't know why you would care, Malfoy. So why do you care?"

"Why would you care why I care why you are here?"

"Okay you lost me there. Repeat please?"

"Why do I have you repeat maybe you should try to figure it out for yourself?"

"Do you want to possibably know why I am here or not Malfoy?"

"Fine. Why would you care why I care why you are here?"

"Okay let me get this down. Why would I care why you care why I am here. Well I want to know, why you want to know why I am here because it's not every day that you would find a Malfoy even taking to a Weasley when insults are not being thrown around. Know is it?"

"Well you do have a point there Weasley. So why are you here?"

"Are you stalking me?" Ginny asked this right out of the blue and it baffled even her why she asked it.

"What!?" Was the replied of a very confused Draco Malfoy.

"Are you stalking me?" Ginny said again just a little more slowly.

"No! What ever got that idea in your head?"

"Some how we keep running into each other, and now you want to know why I am here. You have a better reason as to why I would think that?"

"Well, no, but, uh you Weasleys are so hard to understand you know that! What is it with you?"

"Why do you always answer a question with another question?"

"Well, I don't know. You expect me to know every thing Weasley?"

"There you go again Malfoy. You answered a question with another question. Maybe I will just stop asking questions."

The argument was cut short when everyone else arrived at Prof Legend's office. Ginny was glad for that, although she did kind of enjoy her terrible run-ins with Draco. They were kind of nice.

"All right time to get things started. Sorry about being a little late had to talk with Dumbledore. Will I teach you how to become an animagi I would ask you to call me Natasha, as Prof Legend just does not sound right. Also, this is my best friend Wanda Chants. Wanda is already an animagi witch, and will be helping me teach you to become animagi witches and wizards. Okay let us begin!"

With that they began to learn how to first transform other people into animals (the animal that that person would become). They were put into groups of 2. Draco ended up being with Ginny, while Harry was with Lavender, Ron with Hermione, and Luna with Neville.

The time in the make shift class room went by fast for everyone but Draco. It was so boring having to cast stupid spells to turn the young Weasley girl into a silver fox. He had once accidentally turned her into a turtle because they were so boring. But he wasn't found laughing when she (he thought deliberately) turned him into a ferret.

It was a couple of weeks later and they were about to begin to learn about the habits of the animals that they would become. They had already seen Wanda change into a beautiful white horse with a black mane. Ginny found her very amusing as she had a tenancy to point at Natasha, as she was saying something very important, and make strange faces of mouth the words 'wrong' or 'no way' or 'crazy' she had also been prone to doing bunny ears or the crazy sign.

It was currently the last day of animagi class before the Christmas break.

"Know everyone, I know today you are to be studying on your animal, but I thought I should tell you all this. A) There will be a big Christmas bash at my place on Christmas day. B) You will all be spending Christmas at my place. C) I would like to tell you all of some un-registered animagi. So first we will cover C, there are 5 people that I will share with you 2 of which are dead and so 3 of which will become registered. Sirius Black became a gigantic black dog, James Potter became a stag, and Rita Skeeter becomes a beetle. Those by the way are the ones to be registered. Peter Pettigrew becomes a rat, you might all know him as Scabbers or Wormtail, and the last but certainly not the least, Tom who knows if own last name become a silver snake with glowing red eyes. Any complaints so far?"

"Yes. A) Isn't Peter Pettigrew dead? B) I am absolutely not going to be spending the holidays with you." Proclaimed Draco Malfoy rather forwardly as if he did not have a care in the world if he insulted his own teacher.

"I will ignore your rudeness for know Mr. Malfoy" Natasha said but before she could continue Wanda spoke up.

"I think that that is your cue to say sorry Draco." Wanda had always been nice to everyone there she called everyone by there first names and Natasha 'Maps' (a play of her last name Legand, you know all maps have a Legand – Hahaha!).

"Well sorry 'Maps'" Draco found it always so funny to she Natasha's reaction when ever she was called it so had taken a liking to calling her that as well.

"Apology not accepted, but thank you for saying sorry. Also you are right to think that Peter Pettigrew is dead when he is not, but that will be discussed in a lesson I have planned after the holidays. Plus, you have no choice in the matter whether or not you want to spend your holidays with me, so deal with it." Replied Natasha Emily Legand with a smirk that told everyone that the conversation was over.

_**A/N:** I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it toke so long to get it up, but I based one of the character on a friend of mine who wises to remain unkown so I had to make sure everything fit to her liking. I do hope it wont be too too long until I get the next chapter up but hay you can't blame can you? :-Pease say no please say no-: oh well. Please Reveiw._

_**A/N:** Okay I have the title for the next chapter picked out I do hope that you like it. The next chapter will get a little farther into the mystery of Natasha Emily Legand. The title is_ On The Road Again_. I do hope you liked this chapter. I hpe to have the next chapter up soon, as it is looking pretty good so far. Please Review and thanks for reading my story._


	7. On The Road Again

**Chapter 7:**

It was the day right after Natasha told everyone that they would being spending the holidays at her place, her place in which she had never been to before.

The very night in which she told them that information she went straight there, only to find 3 magical creature's there with a note from, whom else her dead uncle Regulas Black. There were 2 Lethifolds in which she named Larry and Lethy. There was also a single Basilisk in which she named Baisy.

Natasha would never know how they got there considering her uncle died before her parent's gave her the house. She would also never know how come those rare and dangerous beasts where hers, although she had secretly always wonted those animal's as pets.

Natasha also found a place in the house in which was a small kind of aviary, in which she found both her night hawks, Mysterious and Majestic, already happily at home.

She also found several rooms on the second floor, one which she, of course, made hers. Baisy, Larry, and Lethy were locked behind two solid doors in the Basement, while Majestic and Mysterious were on the third floor tower.

On the first floor were the kitchen, sitting room, main entrance, and a bathroom. There was one thing that kind of caught Natasha's attention, a single room on the first floor completely unfurnished (unlike all the other rooms in the house). This room's ceiling was shared with the ceiling on the second floor. Natasha thought that this would be the perfect room to have the big party she was going to have.

That was yesterday, today she was packing all her things to get on an early train from Hogwarts to London, with unfortunately the misfit crew (which she so happily always called them whenever they were not around).

With about 10 minutes until the train left everyone was their but Draco Malfoy. Were could he be Natasha thought. When only a single minute was left Draco arrived quite mad considering Prof Snape was literally pulling him by the ear.

"Well, well nice of you to finally show up Mr. Malfoy. Your compartment is ready for you stuff and you. I do hope that you will at least appreciate one thing about this trip."

"Fine, but what would that one thing be that I am supposed to appreciate?" complained Draco with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That you get an extra week off of classes. Now be happy." Replied Natasha quite cheerful indeed.

The ride to London was quite uneventful until they were about half way there.

The boy's all had separate compartments but all at the same end of the train. Natasha had on in the middle separating the boys from the girls, while the girls had the same as the boys just on the other side of Natasha.

It was Lavender Brown that had screamed and let everyone know that there was something wrong. It turned out that there were death eaters on board the train.

Natasha came running in right away. She pulled out an athema from inside her ropes and threw it at the lone death eater. It struck him in the shoulder and he let out a sharp howl in pain.

Ginny recognized the voice and asked "Who are you? You sound like my brother, Percy."

"I might sound like your brother Percy, because I am your brother Percy." Declared the lone death eater, know identified as Percy Weasley.

"This just isn't my day now is it?" Stated Natasha sounded a little out winded.

"By the look of things no it isn't" Replied Draco Malfoy sounded a little annoyed.

"Ever heard of a Rhetorical Question?" Asked Natasha now sounding equally annoyed.

"Yes, actually…" Draco was responding to her question when he was cut off by her.

"That was a Rhetorical Question." Natasha practically yelled at him now.

"Well I am starting to wish I had brought popcorn with me, this is getting interesting." Percy's comment brought everyone back to the problem at hand.

"Well then maybe you could leave to get some Percy" Stated Natasha to his comment.

"Then you will just through a party and by the time I get back you will all have jumped of the train and by half way to Merlin only knows where. Don't think I don't know you." Percy yelled the first bit at her but his last statement he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Darn you caught me." Natasha said sounding defeated, but little did everybody know she had a plan up the sleeve of her rope.

"Well, does that mean you will go easy or hard?" Asked Percy sounding a little too happy for Natasha's taste.

"I guess I will go easy. Yah lets go with that." Said Natasha.

As Percy was tying up Natasha's hand's she slipped another athema out of the sleeve of her robe. Just as he was about to finish off the not she stabbed the athema into his hand. He let out a very shape and very loud yowl in pain. There was blood every where.

Percy pulled the athema out of his hand and threw it at Natasha's head. She dodged it with no problem. After that Percy apperated right out of there.

They were all just getting off the train in London when the effects of what happened on the train sunk into everyone's brain completely.

Ron was yelling "I should have known! All that time at the ministry got to him. Plus he was always evil. I should have known that would happen!"

While Ginny was ranting on "How could he have done that? It is not like him at all. Why would he do that? It is not like him at all."

Lavender was going on about how scary it was that a death eater was a board the train. While Luna was going on about how they got out of it alive. Neville was going on just like Luna. Harry was going on just like Ron and Ginny. Hermione was uncharacteristically quiet.

Draco was the only one who was saying anything about what happened with Natasha. "You scared off a death eater. I have never known a death eater to be scared. You scared off a death eater and with out a wand. Do you even have a wand? None of use has seen it. Death eaters never get scared. You didn't just scare away a death eater you scared one away with no wand. How the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Malfoy I appreciate the fame, but JUST SHUT UP!" Yelled Natasha right in his face.

Everyone stopped and stared at Draco and Natasha. Natasha noticed Ron give Hermione a 'what was that about' look.

It wasn't until they were a block away from Natasha's house that she said "Yes actually I do have a wand Draco. It is a hand made one though; do to the fact that my original wand was destroyed 15 years ago."

"What is it made of?" Asked Draco.

"The handle is made of Oak, while the main part of the wand is made of Holly; the core of my wand is made up of 3 elements, werewolf fur, unicorn hair, and the tail feather of a phoenix." Replied Natasha with no emotion at all.

"What were those double-edged knives called?" Asked Ginny.

"They were called athemas. Were here." Natasha answered with yet again no emotion.

She unlocked her place to find it just the way she left it the night before.

Everyone of her house guests were in aha at how big it was. It was Lavender who asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes." Answered Natasha with the first bit of emotion she showed since her out burst at the train station. I was just a little emotion, but anyone listening closely enough could have probably just heard the slightest amount of sadness in her voice. But no one was listening, so no one knew how it hurt Natasha to admit to that fact. Maybe that would change though.

The night before Natasha found a note from her mother. Natasha never could remember her mother no matter how much she tried to remember. The letter she found read this: _It will all change soon. Sabrina._

_**A/N:** I know sort of a cliff hanger but all the same I do hope you like this chapter. Please Review._

_**A/N:** Okay soory about not really updating lately just I started a new story (note to self: write chapter 2 on Sister of a Knight) so I have been very busy. Plus I have school, and I have had this next chapter brewing in my head for so long I just need to let you know that I have strted writing it. It will be called _Christmas with the Teacher_ I hope that you will like it and it shouldn't be to long until I get the next chapter up. Again sorry for making everyone wait and sorry for still no chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise the next chapter should be coming along soon. Also the secret behind Natasha Emily Legand will be heard in a chapter farther in the story called _'Truth be Told'_. Please Read and Reveiw. Meraculas._


	8. Christmas with the Teacher

**Chapter 8:**

It was Christmas Eve at Natasha's place and Draco was actually having a good time. The day after they got to Nat's (She requested that they call her that) place they toke a tour around the house.

Everyone was surprised that the basement was off limits, no one questioned why but Luna.

"Why can't we go in the basement Nat?" She asked.

"Because I said no, Luna."

"But why not." She countered.

"Because if you do I can guarantee that you will not walk out alive."

"If I die, I wouldn't be able to walk, Nat."

"Oh now would you? Think of the un-dead, think of many people out there, ghosts, poltergeists, and all that other really cool and fascinating stuff."

"What do you mean by 'many people out there'?"

"Well, some people feel like they are dead. Like after Sirius died, I bet Harry just felt like and empty… How did this turn into a lesson?"

"I don't know, but I want it to stop!" Yelled Harry, with that he stalked off to his room.

"Okay what was that about?" asked Draco quite baffled.

"He must still be sensitive about the matter. I don't know how he will ever hold up, at this rate, during Sirius' trial. Especially since, they want him to justify on some matters."

"Trial? What trail?" asked Lavender.

"The trail to see if Sirius Black is innocent and if he is truly dead. Did you people not know of it? I found out just after the first term started."

"No. I don't think any of us knew." Said Ginny looking around at all the baffled faces of her peers. "When is it?"

"Oh, just before the new year. It starts the day after Christmas."

"Who all will be testifying?" asked Ron.

"Um let me think here for a minute… Dumbledore, Remus, Alaster, Nymphindora, Harry, Severus, Kingsley, Minerva, the inter Weasley clan, everyone who was at the Department of Mysteries battle last year, Narcrissa, we hope to get Bellatrix and Peter, but hay who knows."

"My mother will have to testify?"

"Oh yes Draco she will. She is in fact Sirius' cousin, as you already know. Also if I am not correct I believe Andromeda also has to testify."

"Nat, who is Nymphadora, Kingsley, Alaster, and Andromeda?" asked Lavender.

"Oh, well Nymphadora Tonks is Draco's cousin, her mother, Andromeda, is Draco's mother's sister. Alaster Moody is known to many as Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Also don't call Nymphadora by her name call her Tonks, but I always call her Nymphadora, just to see her get mad at me."

Well that was then, thought Draco looking out his bedroom window at about 4 in the morning. He couldn't sleep, he hadn't been able to sleep since that day.

He found Nat's place to be so cool. The food they always ate was somewhat strange, though. Every day someone would stop by the place that day it was Dumbledore, then there was Lupin, Moody, Fred, George (believe it they did not come on the same day), Bill Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, and he thought he heard the name Charlie come just a few minutes ago from down stairs.

Yes, he had been here for about a week.

"Draco, breakfast is on." Ginny said from out side his closed door. He had been thinking for about 3 hours (_**A/N**: bare with me here._)

"Alright be right there." He replied. Everyone became like a family to each other over the week, but he still pulled back a bit. At least everyone trusted each other, so he knew Ginny trusted him, well at least a little bit.

"Hurry up, it's getting cold!" She now called from the landing down stairs. He looked at his clock and it now read 7:35am.

"Alright I'm coming. Hold up your shorts Weasley."

Down stairs he was greeted by the friendly faces of the people ha had had to live with for the past week, and a new face, a Weasley he could tell by the red hair. Probably Charlie he thought remembering hearing the name from his room.

"Hay, Charlie Weasley. Great to meet you." Greeted Charlie offering his hand to shack.

Draco toke it good-naturedly and said "Hi Charlie. I'm Draco."

After breakfast was over Ginny helped to clean up the mess everybody made. While she was doing so, she heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door.

At the door, she came face to face with a skinny looking woman and her son, who was rather plump. Then walked up a man who must be the woman's husband, who had a sort of red face and was also plump like the boy who was probably a year older then her, Ginny thought.

"Are you Natasha Legand, Miss?" asked the plump man.

"No, sorry, I'm Ginny Weasley. If you want I can go and get Nat for you if you wish."

"Yes that would be nice," said the woman.

Therefore, Ginny went off to get Natasha. When she found her, she told her of the people at the door. Natasha just got up from the couch and went to the door to see what the matter was.

She had been reading a nice book on how to take care of the magical creatures that now had a home in her basement. Now Natasha could be found at the door to her house having to deal with a family that looked like they would be staying for a while.

"How may I help you?" she asked anyone of the members of this family that stood before her.

"Yes, we are looking for Natasha Legand. Would happen to be her?" asked the man who must be the head of the family.

"Yes, that would be me. May I ask who you are and why you are here?"

"I am Vernon Dursley, this is my wife Petunia." Petunia Dursley curtsied at that, "and this is my son Dudley" answered the man identified as Vernon.

"I know Petunia as I had asked her to talk to my class at Hogwarts. I'm sorry but you never answered my question as to why you are here. So, why are you here, Mr. Dursley?"

"Some bloc named Dumbledore told use to pack are things and come here. When we got here we were supposed to give you this." Answered Petunia. As she said that, she withdrew a letter from her coat pocket and handed it to me. I read it over and stepped aside to let them in.

"Here let me take your bags up to some rooms on the second floor. Sorry if I sound rude when I say this but I have no idea how my home became a hotel."

"Oh, you have other guests or is it just us?" asked Petunia Dursley.

"Oh yes I have more guests, students of mine actually." Nat said that as they walked into the sitting room of her house.

"You!" yelled Harry.

"Potter!" scolded Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" yelled Harry, "Did you just tell me off?"

"Yes, I believe I just did!"

"People! We have houseguests! I see you probably know Harry as he is … living in you house." Said Nat, having paused while looking for the right word to say on the relationship of Harry and the Dursleys. "Yes so, I guess I will make the introductions. I am Natasha Emily Legand. That there is Lavender Brown. Then we have Hermione Granger. Next, we have Luna Lovegood, then Neville Longbottom, then Draco Malfoy. Last but not least we have Ronald Weasley, and his younger sister Ginevra Weasley." As she said all that she pointed to the person mentioned.

"Well, who is that then?" asked Dudley pointing Charlie.

"I'm Charlie Weasley. Just visiting the place no need to really bother with introducing me." Responded Charlie.

"Yes, these are the Dursley's. This is Vernon that is Petunia, and their son Dudley." Finished Nat pointing to each of the Dursley's in turn.

_Christmas Day_

in the end only kindness matters  
in the end  
ah mmmmmmmmm ah 

if i could tell the world just one thing  
it would be that we're all okay  
and not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
and useless in times like these  
i won't be made useless  
i won't be idle with despair  
i'll gather myself around my faith  
for light does the darkness most fear

my hands are small, i know  
but they're not yours,  
they are my own  
but they're not yours,  
they are my own  
and i am never broken

poverty stole your golden shoes  
it didn't steal your laughter  
and heartache came to visit me  
but i knew it wasn't ever after  
we will fight not out of spite  
for someone must stand up for what's right

'cause where there's a man who has no voice  
there ours shall go singing

my hands are small, i know  
but they're not yours,  
they are my own  
but they're not yours,  
they are my own  
i am never broken

('cuz) in the end only kindness matters  
in the end only kindness matters  
i will get down on my knees, and i will pray  
i will get down on my knees, and i will pray  
i will get down on my knees, and i will pray

my hands are small, i know  
but they're not yours,  
they are my own  
but they're not yours,  
they are my own

my hands are small, i know  
but they're not yours,  
they are my own  
but they're not yours,  
they are my own  
and i am never broken  
we are never broken

we are god's eyes  
god's hands  
god's hands  
we are god's eyes  
we are god's eyes  
we are reflections of god  
(god's hands)  
we are reflections of god  
(we are god's eyes)  
we are reflections of god – Jewel 'Hands (Christmas Version)

Could be heard threw the entire house on Christmas morning. Draco was mad; he liked to sleep in on Christmas day. He could hear everyone else groan from their room's. He thought he even heard Ginny yell into her pillow next door to him.

"Wake up everyone!" yelled Natasha from the first floor of the house.

"No!" yelled Lavender back from her room on the other side of Draco.

"Come on! Wake up everyone! Presents!" at that Draco heard everyone jump out of bed. He did not care if he was last down there as long as he got some good sleep.

About five minutes past before… "Draco I'm coming up there if you don't get your arse out of bed right now!" yelled Natasha, and she did not sound happy there.

"Fine!" yelled Draco right back at her.

Once he got down stairs, he was greeted by a steaming hot bowl of oatmeal and very giddy people surrounding a Christmas tree. He would only admit to himself, but he could not wait to see what was there for him.

_**A/N:** Yes this is probably the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you like the chapter, I'm sorry for the wait. I listened to christmas songs the entire time I wrote this chapter. I now I kind of left you hanging but the next chapter is the party that was mentioned in the previous chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, please review._


	9. Party!

**Chapter 9:**

Later that day after everyone had had lunch Natasha had assigned everyone a job to do in order to get ready for the party that evening. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Neville were 'washing' the floors (Nat called washing pouring dust and dirt everywhere). Ginny, Lavender, Hermione, and Luna as well as Nat were cooking the food and making drinks. The Dursleys were out buying decorations.

"Ginny, put more garlic on the potatoes. Hermione make the potatoes a little thinner. Lavender please put more basil on the chips. Luna, good job!" Said Nat as she was bustling around her kitchen, making the punch.

"Gin can you pass me the horse blood?" Asked Luna.

"Sure." Replied Ginny as she handed Luna the horse blood.

It went like that for some time. Meanwhile the boys were sneaking glances at the girls.

"Look at her. I never knew she could cook." Said Ron.

"Luna just seems so natural in the kitchen." Added Neville.

"Lavender is just doing the work so fast." Said Harry.

Draco kept his mouth shut but in his mind, that was a different story. He kept looking up at Ginny, but no one saw he made sure of that. Seeing Ginny working like that just made him want her even more.

Just then, the front door opened and in walked Wanda, she was loaded down with bags and bags of stuff. Then in walked a man no one knew who he was.

"Hay! Watch where you are walking! We are working here!" Yell Draco at Wanda and the strange man.

"Yah, yah. You think I can see where I am going. I'm fallowing the voices to what I hope is the kitchen." She said.

"Still makes no difference. You practically stepped on me here." He complained.

"Yah, yah. So sorry. Move so I do not do it again. Okay!"

"No you can go around."

"Or I can move you boy." Threatened the man that entered with Wanda.

"Chad! Watch it. Am I going to have to stick Garlic down you throat again? Wait that wont work you toke that stupid potion this morning didn't you?" Said Nat, who had come out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was.

"As a matter of fact yes I did take my potion this morning. So there. No more petty garlic threats from you Merky." Said the man identified as Chad.

"Chad. She has guests! Watch you pie whole." Screamed Wanda in dismay.

"Merky?" Asked Harry.

"Yah, because… You know how some water can be all murky and you cannot see into it. That is kind of what Nat is like." Explained Wanda quite hastily and unsure.

"No that's not why I…" Wanda cut him off by putting her hand on his mouth.

"Chad can be very crazy at times. But I still love." She said to everyone, "Right Chad you can be quite crazy at times?" She asked Chad in a kind of threatening voice. "Oww!" She then yelled because Chad had bit her hand. When she pulled it away, you could see blood coming from to hole in her hand.

"Sorry luv, but you know that…" Chad was saying but was again cut off but this time from Nat.

"Here Wanda let me help you with that hand of yours. Chad go and put the bags you have in the party room, and Wanda's in the kitchen." Ordered Nat.

* * *

Everything had been laid out by now. All the cooking was done. Everyone was just getting dressed for the party. In the girl's change room you could find Luna in a blue cotton dress that hung low at the neck and dropped to her wait in the back, it went to her knees, Luna had her hair straight. Hermione was in a pink silk blouse and black pants; her hair was in a bun. Lavender wore a stylish green dress that went to between her knees and ankles, the sleeves ended at her elbow but it had some fabric hanging down to add to them, her hair part in a bun and the back of her hair hung down to her waist. Ginny wore a simple black dress that went to her knees. It had one shoulder strap and kind of zigzagged across her body but when it got to her wait was full, it also covered the vitals. She had her hair straight down. 

In the boys change room you would find that they all wore kind of normal clothes.

Nat dressed in a top that was black it had spaghetti strap sleeves but completely covered her breasts, and the bottom of the top you could find black beads hanging in the front. She wore a simple black mini shirt, her hair she wore in a messy ponytail.

Wanda dressed in a redtop just like Nat's just with no beads. She wore a sheer fabric the colour orange over said top that reached to the bottom of her black mini. She had her hair in an equally messy ponytail.

* * *

The guest list was as fallowed Seamus, Parvati, the entire Weasley clan except Arthur and Molly, Tonks, out of pity for Draco she had put Crabbe and Goyle on the guest list as well. Fred brought Angelina, George brought Cho, Percy brought Penelope, and Bill brought Fleur. Nat had also invited her other close friend Clair Manning who worked with Dragons on training and breeding in Australia. Wanda and Chad where also there. 

At 6:30pm, the guest began to show up and the music began.

The day I first met you  
Well I thought it quite funny  
Your eyes were so damn blue  
Your smile was a drug, your style was money  
Go!  
What does it all mean?  
To find someone that makes ya cry inside  
Got the players on her team  
Oh how could I smile when all she did was say hi  
That one day when he's gone  
I'll get my chance to ask you out  
And then I'll show my colorful life  
My colorful life  
I'd like to be like you  
With a rep like yours my little honey  
I'm not sure what I can do  
Just know that I ain't no fucking dummy  
Go!  
So what does it all mean?  
To try so hard to get the right words out  
Well I wish I could come clean  
I'll give it my all but I have my doubts  
That one day when he's gone  
I'll get my chance to ask you out  
And then I'll show my colorful life  
Hey  
Whoa!  
That one day when he's gone  
I'll get my chance to ask you out  
That one day when he's gone  
I'll get my chance to ask you out  
That one day when he's gone  
I'll get my chance to ask you out  
And then I'll show my colorful life  
My colorful life  
My colorful life

The parties roared with excitement and at 7:00pm, most of the guests were already drunk.

The desert i wander lacks in it's mirage

There's no mistaking in the barrage

Of sand and wind that tears my skin (tears my skin)

Leaving what's without exposing what's within

Forsaken, left here

In my barren desolate...

My soul is evaporating

Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me

Rain down on me with life

My soul is evaporating

Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me

Storm around me, bring the tide

My days stretch long into the heat

As the sun brightens my defeat

My lips are chapped, they're parched and dry (parched and dry)

My thirst it builds, with every day gone by...

Forsaken, left here

In my barren desolate...

My soul is evaporating

Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me

Rain down on me with life

My soul is evaporating

Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me

Storm around me, bring the tide

The dunes that shift, drift and lift in the wind

Cover up my hope, as i start to give in

To the cracks and creases and the dips in my will

As i am pushed toward the brink, i drink down and swill

My soul is evaporating

Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me

Rain down on me with life

My soul is evaporating

Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me

Storm around me, bring the tide

That was the song that at around midnight Wanda and Nat started belly dancing to.

I know you tried your best  
But that's not good enough for me  
Understand nevertheless  
Love's gotta go both ways  
Well, you push to left  
Then you push me to the right  
But you gotta meet me in the middle  
If you wanna make things right

But you gotta believe  
So here it is (here it is, baby, here it is)

I wanna help you out  
Tell you what it's all about  
What I feel, what I need  
How's it gonna be  
So what you wanna do  
What you really wanna do  
'Cause I decided everything I want from you

One-sided love is never gonna work  
So let me tell you something that I'm sure you've never heard of  
Tender love and care, in case you're unaware  
So I tell you what, lemme tell you where it's at  
Hit me with your best shot

I'm givin' you a second chance  
But you gotta understand  
If you don't know how to love me  
I will find someone can  
So read my lips for the last time  
I tell you now with no regrets  
If you don't get your act together  
Even your name I will forget

But you gotta believe (you gotta believe)  
So here it is (here it is, baby, here it is)

I wanna help you out  
Tell you what it's all about  
What I feel, what I need  
How's it gonna be  
So what you wanna do  
What you really wanna do  
'Cause I decided everyhing that I want from you

One-sided love, never gonna work

One-sided love, never gonna work

One-sided love is never gonna work  
So let me tell you something that I'm sure you've never heard of  
Tender love and care, in case you're unaware  
So I tell you what, lemme tell you where it's at  
Hit me with your best shot

Oh, oh

Hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Hit me, hit me, hit me, hit me, hit me with your best shot

One-sided love is never gonna work  
So let me tell you something that I'm sure you've never heard of  
Tender love and care (tender love) in case you're unaware (oh no no)  
So I tell you what, lemme tell you where it's at  
Hit me with your best shot

At around 2:00am Nat and Wanda began to dance as if they were at a strip club, and they were the stripers.

By 5:00am, the guests were kicked out when Dumbledore showed up. Draco learned one thing about Ginny that night and that was that she was good at kissing. During the party, you had to kiss everyone, even the people of the same sex. Everyone was so drunk they probably would not remember that night for a while, but because Draco had barley, any alcohol that night he remembered. When Ginny does remember that night she will learn that she too enjoyed the kiss she shared with Draco, but that will not be for some time.

_**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Okay the songs. The first was by Average Jo called 'So What Does It All Mean?' the second and third were both Mandy Moore singing 'Saturate Me' then 'One Sided Love'. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. It should be the begining of the Trial._

_**A.N:** Okay sorry some how Molly, Arthur, Moony, Lupin, Narcrissa, and Andromeda were acidentally put on to the guest list, when they weren't suppost to be. I am planning out the next chapter, which will probably be shorter than the chapter usually are. Sorry again about the confusion those people were not suppost to be there._


	10. Trial

**Chapter 10:**

It was now the day after Christmas. All of Nat's quests were getting ready to leave for the trail of Sirius Black. Ginny could tell that Harry and Ron were nervous, as they also had to give a statement. Hermione, Luna, and Neville did not look all that nervous which was strange. Ginny was very nervous. She had never been this scared and nervous all at once.

"Nat, do I really have to do this?" Ginny asked for about the hundredth time.

"Yes." Replied Natasha sounding annoyed.

"Hay, buckle up Weasley. I don't think you want to cry, it would only prove me right." Interjected Draco, who had his own intentions on that comment that he was not letting on.

"Okay, everyone is ready time to leave. Out that door!" Said Nat.

_

* * *

__At the Trial._

Nat was nervous, very nervous; she knew that to clear her father's name properly she would need to let the truth be known to all. She did not want to do that. Practically every death eater was here, and she could feel Voldemort's presence. The entire Order of the Phoenix was also here, and Narcrissa Malfoy, she could not do it. Nat was afraid of herself and her past.

"Harry James Potter, please take the stand." Said Fudge.

While Harry was talking, Nat was again lost in her thoughts. Chad, Wanda's boyfriend, was the only one who knew who she really was. He and Wanda were sitting next to her. When they all sat down Chad had taken the set next to Natasha, they had become much like brother and sister. Yes, Chad was a vampire, but from what Nat could remember, she was probably something much worse. She had survived death, twice.

"Ginevra Weasley, please take the stand." Said Fudge.

Throughout Ginny's set at the stand Nat was trying to fully piece together her past.

"Ronald Weasley, please take the stand." Said Fudge.

During Ron's set at the stand Nat was trying to decide whether she should reveal her true self.

"Nymphindora Tonks, please take the stand." Said Fudge.

She was still trying to figure out what to do, but know she could fell a pair of eyes watching her. She looked in the direction and saw a hooded figure. Then before Nat's very eyes, she saw the night that Lily and James died, and knew that man was Voldemort.

She knew what she had to do. She slowly stood up and told Chad not to worry she was just going to the bathroom. She stepped out of the room and closed the doors very quietly. Then using her magnamorphmagus power she changed herself to look the way she really did. Long cinnamon brown hair with streaks of sunset gold that went to about her waist, chalk white skin with freckles everywhere, royal purple lips. What stood out the most though were her eyes, beautiful pink eyes rimed in the same royal purple as her lips.

She had dressed that morning in a pair of tight blue jeans and a ruby red t-shirt. She had also put on a cloak of midnight blue. She put up the hood, which completely covered her face. When she heard Fudge call up Lupin, she pushed to doors open to create to most amount of noise. Every head turned in her direction.

* * *

"What is this madness?" Yelled Fudge. 

"This madness is the truth and the only truth that you have." Said the stranger. She had her cloak's hood so that nobody could see her face. Draco was utterly confused now.

The stranger then lifted her hands to either side of the hood, and pushed it back to let it fall of her head.

The head was still bowed so that not many people got a good look at her face, but from what Draco saw she had long brown hair with blond streaks, her face was chalk white with freckles. Her lips were a royal purple colour, her eyes were closed but even if they were open, he would not have been able to see the face.

"Who are you, to disrupt this trial like this little girl?" yelled Fudge very angry.

_**A/N:** Okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it I know it is shorter than normal and all. In the next one you will learn who the stranger is but all you have to do is read the previous, and this chapter very closely. I dropped clues in the previous chapter as to the mystery behind Natasha Emily Legend, or Maps, or even Nat (All the same person). After the mystery is solved we will be getting on with all the Draco and Ginny goodness (I hope). I already have a plan for a sequal, about Draco and Ginny like after school and all. This story will probab;y end when they trully become a couple. I hope you liked the chapter, again short I know. Please review._


	11. Truth Be Told

**Chapter 11:**

"_Who are you, to disrupt this trial like this little girl?" yelled Fudge very angry._

"My name, Fudge, is Meraculas Alexandra Black!" said the woman.

After she had said that, she threw off her hood and everyone saw her face. It was chalk white with loads of freckles. Her hair was cinnamon brown with golden sunset streaks. Her lips were a royal purple. The thing that really caught Ginny's attention though was her eyes. Her eyes were pink rimmed in royal purple.

The woman again spoke, "You might know me as Natasha Emily Legend, though."

"Black. Are you of any relation to Sirius Black?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black was my father." Meraculas said.

Out of the corner of Ginny's eye, she saw a shadow move. The shadow then stepped out into the light to show that is was in fact a man in a cloak. He spoke, "That is impossible. I killed you, twice, the night I killed the Potters."

Therefore, the man in fact was Voldemort. If Voldemort was here, then so must be his death eaters.

"Yes, you killed me, but I live. Do I not?" asked Meraculas.

Ginny thought she saw a little fear or was it anger reflect very briefly in Voldemort's glowing ruby red eyes. He then spoke, "How?"

"Ever heard of the, prophesy of the pink eyes?" asked Meraculas.

Ginny heard everyone begin to whisper in a low voice, as if it was a rumor. They were saying, "The prophecy of the pink eyes?" or "Can it be?" or even "One of the oldest prophecies, how?"

Ginny then felt herself stand and say, "What is the prophecy of the pink eyes?"

"I see it is time for the truth to be told. The prophecy of the pink eyes states that whom ever has pink eyes can only die at the person's own hands or sacrifice them selves to die. The pink eyes alone wield immense power. They can cause natural disasters, they can heal, and they can destroy." Explained Meraculas.

"Tell us more. Why have you been in hiding?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I hid because I thought it best people thought me dead."

"When I wen' to pick up 'arry that night I never saw that 'ere girl's body." Said Hagrid.

Narcrissa the spoke, "That is because I was to go and pick her up that night. I had left to get her and when I got there, I found the place a mess. I rapped the baby up so he would be warm I then put him some place safe. I then toke my cousin's daughter's body back to my home."

"Mom!" Yelled Draco, sounding very angry.

"I'm sorry." Was all Narcrissa had said to her own son.

"I remember why I hid. I hid because I knew that Harry had not succeeded in destroying Voldemort. I knew Voldemort would come back, I knew that if I were being myself he would come after me. You see my greatest fear is myself. I am afraid of nothing but that. I was afraid that I had failed my family that night. I was watching for trick-or-treaters because it was Halloween. I saw a man in a long black cloak; I never knew it was Voldemort until he got in the house. Lily asked me if anyone was coming. I wanted her to be surprised so I said no. It was because of me that James and Lily are dead, not Voldemort. He is only human, we all are." Said Meraculas. She said the very last sentence with not emotion, but sadness. It was true we are only human.

"It was not your fault." Said Harry, "Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do. I class you always tell us to be who we are, people will accept us for it. Yet you hide. Not."

"You know, he actually sounded like he knew something there." Said Draco, "He is right though teach."

"I never thought I would see the day." Said Meraculas with tears in her eyes, she had tried to laugh, "The last time I was who I am was the night that Voldemort killed my boyfriend. Even if it was Peter Pettigrew, who held the wand it was still Voldemort's wand that killed Cedric."

"Meraculas, who is your mother?" asked Fudge, "Why were you at the Potter's house the night they died?"

"My other's name is Sabrina. I was at the Potter's because I was visiting my aunt and uncle. Sabrina was James' younger sister. She ran away when she was young." Explained Meraculas.

"Does anyone know who you are?" Asked Lupin.

"Only me." Said Chad from his set.

"Who are you?" Asked Fudge.

"My name is Chad Pletton." Said Chad, "Just for the record my last name is spelt P-l-e-t-t-o-n and I am a vampire."

"You are what?" Yelled deranged Fudge.

"A vampire." Answered Chad very matter of fact.

"How long?" Asked Voldemort, sounding very pissed off.

"Let's see. One…2…3…4…5…6…7. 7 years." Said Chad.

"What you never told me? I knew Natasha was not her real name, but you knew and never told! What kind of boyfriend are you?" Yelled Wanda.

"Wanda! You date this…Vampire!" Yelled Fudge.

"Yes. He is very nice. Only drinks the blood of criminals, too." Said Wanda.

"I'm only half-vampire. My dad was one before I accidentally staked him when I was five." Said Chad.

"Hay, I did this to get the truth out. My dad is dead. He was never a death eater." Said Meraculas.

"It is true." Said Bellatrix stepping out of the shadows, "It was Regulas, his younger brother that was the death eater. Had to kill him though because he wanted to leave. That was because of a certain niece of his."

"Trying to blame me for his death know. You killed Regulas; why not kill Sirius as well. Was that going through your mind when you uttered that spell that killed my father?" Yelled Meraculas up to Bellatrix.

"No actually, it was not. I was thinking on getting out of that battle alive, not dead." Responded Bellatrix.

"Oh, can it you too." Said Voldemort, "Sirius Black was not a death eater, yes it was his brother."

"See told you! Ha!" said Meraculas to Fudge.

"Why had Sirius killed Peter Pettigrew, then?" Asked Fudge.

"Killed me? Ha-ha, that is very funny. All I had done was cut off my finger and changed into a rat." Said Peter stepping out of the shadow.

"What, How?" Stammered Fudge.

"He did it because at the last minute Sirius changed from being the Potter's secret keeper, he gave that up to Peter. With it being Peter who was the death eater not Sirius, Peter told Voldemort where they were. Sirius tried to kill Peter because he betrayed his best friend to the dark lord." Said Harry, speaking for the first time since he had sat up for questioning.

"It is truth, that boy speaks." Said Peter.

"Master," said a voice from the shadows to Voldemort, "Why don't we attack now. Bring down everyone that is here, the Potter boy, and the Black girl. Then the old buffoon Dumbledore. They are the only people that stand in your way from ultimate power. We should attack now."

"You are right Lucius. We attack them hard and strong. Go" Cried Voldemort to all his death eaters.

"Go you fools, don't let him win!" Yelled Dumbledore.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay the truth is know out. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, that one will have the battle in it. So please review._

_BTW: If youdon't like the story don't read it. We all make grammer and spelling mistakes. Also the reviews under my name are my younger brother, not me._


	12. All's Fair In Love And War

**Chapter 12:**

Therefore, the fighting began. Now Draco was thinking and thinking fast. He did not what to betray his father, but he had changed from being with Nat, 'wait,' he corrected himself, 'her name is Meraculas'.

He had to do it. He drew his wand and ran into the chaos.

Meanwhile for Ginny things were looking down not up, literally. A death eater had knocked her face first into the floor, and the thing that really ticked her off was that the death eater was Percy, her own brother.

With everyone who was in Meraculas' animagi class they had completed their lessons at Nat, wait Meraculas', house; so Ginny changed into her silver fox form and ran over to the far wall that was clear of scorch marks, and changed back to human form.

Just then, Ginny saw Meraculas run over to her, "Break this wall so the sky can be seen."

"What why, Nat?"

"Just call me Merky, okay."

"Merky?"

"Yes, short for Meraculas."

"Why do you want me to break the wall so the sky can be seen?"

"It is now 7 o'clock. The full moon is out, and Lupin is here. Imagine the scare he will give the enemy." Replied Meraculas all giddy.

"Okay."

With that, Meraculas left to join the battling again, and Ginny set to work on breaking through the wall.

"What are you doing, redecorating?" asked a male voice.

Ginny spun around and punched the person in the face.

"Owe! That's the second time I was punched in the face by a girl!" Said the boy again.

"What, oh, sorry Draco." Ginny said finally noticing who the boy was. She then bent down and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks. So what are you doing redecorating in the heat of the battle?" Asked Draco sarcasm back in his voice.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I am not redecorating. Do you know what time it is?"

"No," answered Draco with a smile, "but what does that have to do with anything."

"Everything, it is now just a little past 7pm, and today there is a full moon. Plus, Lupin is here."

"Okay, so what does it being a little past 7pm have to do with that?"

"Numb skull! It is past 7pm, the moon is up, Lupin is here, Lupin is a werewolf, and the moon is full. Put it together!"

"Oh, okay!" Said Draco finally getting it, "I get it, but why are you using 'Reducto' on the wall?"

"So I can break through so the moon can shine in. Imagine the scare Lupin will give the enemy." Said Ginny-imitating Meraculas' words.

"Okay, I'll help."

"You, and help in the same sentence." Said Ginny laughing the entire time.

"Euh, stop."

"Okay."

So together, they continued blasting the wall to rubble. About an hour later, the full moon shone in. They high fived at the good job done and turned to go and fight.

* * *

During the whole event, Lucius Malfoy watched as his son helped a Weasley blast a wall to rubble, who knows for what reason. 

Ginny was throwing stunning curses this way and that, only caring that they hit a death eater, until Lucius Malfoy popped up behind her whacked her over the head.

* * *

Across the room, Draco saw his dad come up behind Ginny and whack her over the head with a piece of the rubble from the wall. Draco went over and from behind he tapped on his dad's shoulder and once Lucius was looking at Draco, he punched his dad in the face. 

As Lucius was stumbling and cursing at Draco, Draco went over to see if Ginny was okay.

Ginny looked up at Draco as he bent down. Seeing that she was still conscience he offered her his hand and her pulled her to her feet.

They looked at each other smiled, nodded, and looked back a Lucius Malfoy, Lucius then bellowed, "You think you can get away with betraying your father, Draco?"

"I don't think I will get away with betraying my 'father', I know I will get away with betraying my father."

"What?" Yelled Lucius.

"Bye" said Ginny.

With that, both Draco and Ginny performed a spell; Draco did 'Tarantallegra' while Ginny did her Bat-Bogey Hex. Then they did a spell to tie Lucius' hands to the legs of a chair at the bench.

They both laughed at the sight of Lucius Malfoy, trying to dance with his hand tied to a chair and his bogeys attacking his face.

"You know Ginny; you did get better at that hex." Said Draco.

"I know, so don't tick me off. On that not I have to go find a brother of mine who knocked me face first into the floor." With that, Ginny left looking for Percy, while Draco went off into the chaos to stop more death eaters.

By that time the next day, all the death eaters had been captured or had gotten away. Voldemort had, of course escaped; with him, he brought Bellatrix, Peter Pettigrew. He left behind Lucius Malfoy out of embarrassment.

* * *

_**A/N:** So here it is FINALLY! Today I am doing massive updates. I hope to update all my stories so stay tuned. So here it is (wrote that already). Kind of short, I know. There will probably not be to many more chapters left untill it is finished, but hay. I think I wrote this before but there will most likely be a sequal to this tale. I laughed while writing this, I also listened to some Good Charlotte but hay who cares that Benji Madden scares the shit out of me._

_**BTW:** If you see any reviews under my name, that IS NOT me. That is my brother, he is not aloud to have his own account so he reviews and reads stories on mine._


	13. New Years Resolution

**Chapter 13:**

It was now New Years Eve at Meraculas' place, which Harry, Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Draco all had named the place 'Mysterious Truth'.

"So," Lavender spoke at about noon that day, "What is it that is in the basement?"

Things were not looking all that good since the battle at the Ministry of Magic, but that was because Dumbledore was killed and they learned that Snape could not be trusted.

The Dursleys had been at the trial, when the battling began Harry had been nice enough to get them out of the place to a safe location.

"Meraculas, did you hear me?" asked Lavender.

"Oh, what?" Meraculas said as she came back to the world of the living.

"Why are we not aloud in the basement?" Lavender asked again.

"I believe I told you on Christmas Eve, did I not?" Meraculas answered.

"No, you said that if we went down we would not walk out alive. So why can we not go down?"

"Because three of my pets are down there."

"Really what are they?" asked Ginny.

"I have, as you know already, a cat, Magic, two night hawks, Mysterious and Majestic, but I also have three other pets."

"Which are?" Draco prompted.

"Two lethifolds and a baskalisk." Murmured Merky.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear." Harry said, still in a slump from what happened.

"Two lethifold and a baskalisk." Said Merky for all to hear.

"What!" Yelled Ron.

"Two lethifolds, I named Larry and Lethy, and a baskalisk, I named Baisy."

"You have two magical creatures that have a five star Ministry of Magic rating. You know what that means?" Draco said.

"That I can handle them when you can't even handle a Hippogriff that has a three." Merky stated.

"Ha ha. That was not one of my defining moments. Now be serious."

"By the way it is three no two, but hay. It means you cannot go down there. Well you can but your death will not be put on my hands do you understand?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

"If the ministry finds out, so be it." Merky said.

A long silence pasted for about ten minutes, and then Meraculas stood up and walked out of the room.

"So…, what are you all thinking?" Asked Draco, since the events at the ministry they had all become friends. Out of all of them there, though, Ginny was the one closed to Draco.

Meraculas had said that if anyone ever needed to talk, she would listen and everyone had at least gone to her more then once.

"Just thinking how tomorrow is New Years." Said Harry.

"Same here." Said everyone in turns.

"What about you, Draco. What are you thinking?" Ginny asked.

"That after three years she could just bring that up out of no where." Draco said.

Groans came from everyone's mouth as he began ranting on about it. "Hay, stop, okay. Good. I'm not going to lie it was kind of funny." Harry said, laughing at the last part. Everyone joined in including Draco.

* * *

It was now late at night. Meraculas was making everyone stay up to midnight, in true New Years fun. She had invited her old friend Cole Hellfire over for the festivities. She also had Wanda and Chad to come as well. 

"Okay. How about New Years Resolutions." Cole suggested.

"Okay. I'll start." Meraculas said, "I want to… come back as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher next school year."

"Oh that might be hard, you know the track record, although it all started when Harry came so maybe if he left you might be able to." Teased Cole.

"Ha ha." Harry laughed.

"Cole your turn." Wanda said.

"Alright. I want to… go on a date with Meraculas."

"Alright." Merky said, "Ron."

"I want… to pass DADA."

"You already are, keep up the good work and you will." Merky said.

"I'll go now, I want… to become more active, like try to get off some of my books." Hermione said, "Harry."

"I want to kill Voldemort."

"You might need some seventh year training for that, but go for it." Merky stated.

"I want Harry to finally admit, in public, that he likes me." Lavender said.

"I did. Yesterday." Harry whined.

"I never heard you." Lavender shot back.

"Fine, I, Harry Potter, like Lavender." Harry said.

"Wanda, you next." Merky stated.

"I want… to visit Ireland." Wanda said.

"It is beautiful." Cole said.

"How do you know?" asked Wanda.

"I grew up there." Cole answered.

"Wow. Chad."

"I want… to not be hated by Fudge." Chad said, "Draco."

"I just want to live to graduate Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Why would you not?" Asked Ginny.

"After what I did to my father at the Ministry?" Draco said.

"Good point." Ginny said, "My turn. I want to… dye my hair black."

"What!" Ron yelled.

"Yah, I always wanted black hair. Neville your turn." Ginny said.

"I want to not forget to put pants on every Monday." Neville said.

"You forget pants?" Harry asked.

"Almost. I usually spot it before I leave. Plus it is Monday so I am really tired." Neville replied.

"Point taken. My turn!" Luna said. "I want Neville to take me to the Masquerade Valentines Day ball."

"Sure." Neville said.

"Everyone, quiet." Meraculas said. Everyone stopped talking and listened. Far away, they could hear Big Ben strike twelve. With the first strike, Meraculas put all the lights out. Second, she told them to take to annual new years kiss.

Ron grabbed Hermione, Neville got Luna, Harry got Lavender, Merky got Cole, Wanda got Chad, leaving only Ginny and Draco left. They looked at each other and stuck out their tongue. At the final stroke of midnight, everyone kissed.

* * *

_**A/N:** I have only one chapter left (that I plan on having). There might be and epiloge, but I do have a sequal planned. I noticed (after having read back) that I never mentioned what Wanda, Chad, and Cole look like, wait Clair Manning included. So I will post a sort of minnie chapter after the next one (maybe) with each of their profiles. I really like this story. Others might not but I don't care. So please review if you lke the chapter._

_**BTW:** If you see any reviews under my name, that IS NOT me. That is my brother, he is not aloud to have his own account so he reviews and reads stories on mine._


	14. Masquerade Ball

**Chapter 14:**

On the day of February 14, one could find Ginevra or Ginny Weasley getting ready for Hogwart's big masquerade ball.

She had her professor "Merky" Black, as the school learned her secret after Dumbledore's death, had come by just an hour early and died Ginny's hair a raven black colour. Merky had just left and Ginny was now slipping into her dress.

The dress had black skirts that reached the floor, and a red top with sleeves that went to her elbows then billowed out and when Ginny had her arms hanging down the train of her sleeves slide of the floor. Ginny's dress also had a black corset on the top half that pushed Ginny's breasts up. Ginny had black high heels that had open toe and you tied up around the ankle that she wore on her feet.

As for Ginny's jewelry, hair, and makeup, Ginny had a little bit of black eyeliner on the bottom lid, and crimson red eye shadow on the top. She also had on crimson red lipstick. Ginny wore her now raven black locks loose, but put a hair clip in that Wanda gave her for Christmas. The clip was of a rose, the red petals were rubies, and the stem was emerald. Ginny had large gold hoped earrings in her ears, and a gold necklace with a ruby pendant, that Wanda gave her.

The mask that Ginny wore was a made of black silk that looked more like lace. It had black sequins in that sparked when the light hit them. It tied up in the back and only covered the area around her eyes, but left enough room so you could see her eye makeup (like the mask that the Queen of Sword wore in the TV show).

* * *

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy was also busy getting ready for the exact same ball. He decided for a let loose but suave look all the same. 

Draco put on some black pants that hung a little loose, but still looked good. He also put on a black button up shirt, but he left some of the buttons undone, and he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He put on some black muggle converse he got when with Merky over the holidays. Draco may not like the muggles but some of their stuff was cool.

Draco left his hair loose, but did have an erg to spike it up, 'maybe for another day', he thought.

Draco completed his look by tying a black silk mask to his face that covered the eye area (think Zorro); it was a masquerade ball after all.

With that, Draco left his room and headed to the Great Hall.

When he got there, he toke in the fact that the place had been completely changed. It looked as if the walls were made of gold. The floor was still its normal brick self, but the bricks seemed to be sparkling. The magical ceiling was showing a clear night sky with a crescent moon and stars everywhere.

Draco noticed Wanda, Chad, Merky, and Cole all grouped together, with another girl that looked like the essence of beauty, in the corner, so he decided to say hi.

* * *

Ginny was talking with Wanda and Merky about how the place looked beautiful while Chad and Cole were talking about other things. The girls did not want to listen in, the last time hey did that they heard an argument about whether Wanda or Merky was better in bed. 

Ginny then noticed a person with platinum blond hair coming over and knew that it was Draco. Ever since their little lip lock on New Years Ginny could not stop thinking about him.

Just then Draco reached them, "Hay guys", he greeted.

"Oh hay, Draco. You look nice." Was all Ginny could say without stumbling, Draco Malfoy did not just look nice, he was looked amazing.

Draco knew the voice, it was Ginny's could the girl he kissed on New Years really be the girl that stood before him. It had to, he knew her eyes, and voice, but the hair threw him off.

"Oh, hay Draco, like Gin's new locks. Black like she wanted." Greeting Wanda.

"Yah they look great." Replied Draco. He was doing all he could from not drooling, Ginny Weasley looked like a goddess.

Just then, a song began to play.

DANCING BEARS, PAINTED WINGS

THINGS I ALMOST REMEMBER.

AND A SONG SOMEONE SINGS

ONCE UPON A DECEMBER

"I love this song." Stated Ginny as the first verse played.

Then surprising even himself, due to his slowly failing lack of control he asked, "Care to dance then?"

Ginny, though slightly surprised, replied, "sure, I'd love to."

SOMEONE HOLDS ME SAFE AND WARM

HORSES PRANCE

THROUGH A SILVER STORM

FIGURES DANCING GRACEFULLY

ACROSS MY MEMORY.

They, along with many others, were now dancing to the song.

Ginny deciding she could not bare the silence between them broke it anyway she could, "You're a good kisser." She noticed what she said just as she finished and wished she could reverse time.

Draco, surprised by what Ginny just said replied with, "So are you."

SOMEONE HOLDS ME SAFE AND WARM

HORSES PRANCE

THROUGH A SILVER STORM

FIGURES DANCING GRACEFULLY

ACROSS MY MEMORY.

"Really?" asked Ginny.

"Yah. I still can't stop thinking about it." Admitted Draco.

"Really, me nether."

FAR AWAY, LONG AGO

GLOWING DIM AS AN EMBER,

THINGS MY HEART USED TO KNOW

THINGS IT YEARNS TO REMEMBER

Just then, Draco Malfoy did what he always wanted to do since that night in the dark after the stroke of twelve; he leaned down and kissed Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny was shocked at first but then began to kiss him back. He began to plead entry into her mouth and she could not stop herself, not that she even wanted to though, she gave him his entry.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting for air, but smiling at each other with love in their eyes.

Draco then leaned down and whispered in Ginny's ear, "I think a Malfoy just fell for a Weasley."

AND A SONG SOMEONE SINGS

ONCE UPON A DECEMBER.

* * *

_**A/N: **The story is now complete. Their will be no epilogue, but their will be a sequal. The title will most likely be '_Pain and Suffering_'. They story will be about All our favourite characters becoming parents. Their will be a prologue that is sort of like an epilogue for this story, but not really. I want to try and finish, maybe 'No Dawn before Dusk' before I move to that one, as their might be a minumum of maybe 3 chapters left. Sorry for the lack of updates by the way. I will aslo have a chapter added to this one, but really it is a profile page on Wanda, Chad, Cole, and Clair Manning. I hope you liked the story. I sure enjoyed writting it. I wanted this story to end with Ginny and Draco as a couple and it did. This story is my baby, first one I ever posted on the site, and now it is done (all grown up)._

_**PS:** The song that you saw (in caps lock) is called "Once upon a December" I got it from the animated movie "Anastasia", i thought it would be perfect (with the hint of love, not remembering something lost...you get the picture right, good)._

_**BTW:** If you see any reviews under my name IT IS NOT ME! That would be my brother, he has to use my account because he is not aloud his own._


	15. Profiles

**Character Profile:**

* * *

**Meraculas Alexandra Black:**

Hair: Cinamon brown with Golden Sunset streks

Eyes: baby pink rimmed in royal purple

Skin: Chalk White

Animagi: Cheetah

Parents: Sirius Black & Sabrina Potter

Age: 17

Bio:

Merky as her friends call her is the barrer of the Prohecy of the Pink Eyes. The Pink eyes gives the wilder the power to heal, create, and destroy, or as some people say 'infinate power'. Merky was present to day that James and Lily Potter were murdered. She was killed twice by Voldemort alone that night. She was sorted into the Hufflepuff house when she came to Hogwarts and is best friends with Wanda Fudge-Chants. While at Hogwarts she was under the name 'Natasha Emily Legend' (see profile at the bottem). During the trial of her father's in her 7th year at Hogwarts, that she was actually teaching DADA for, everyone learned her secret.

* * *

**Wanda Fudge-Chants:  
**Hair: Platinum blond

Eyes: Gray

Skin: Slightly pale

Animagi: Horse (white with black mane)

Parents: Cornileus Fudge (SP?) & Aveva Chants.

Age: 17

Bio:  
Wanda is the daughter of Cornileus (SP?) Fudge and Aveva Chants. Aveva is the person in charge of Azkaban, but is not a dementor. Wanda has a sister, Ella, that is now 7 years old. Ella was born with the ability to turn into a dog. Wanda is Meraculas "Merky" Black's best friend. She had been dating Chad Pletton since their 5th year at Hogwarts. Wanda is in the Hufflepuff house. Wanda's mother's, sister's, husband's, cousin's, brother-in-law's, sister is Cole Hellfire's mom.

* * *

**Chad Pletton:  
**Hair: Sandy Brown 

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Pale

Animagi: Vampire Bat

Parents: Darryl Pletton & Janice O'Connel

Age: 18

Bio:  
Chad is part vampire. His father, Darryl, was a Transalvanian vampire. His mother, was a witch from Scotland. When Chad was very young he had accidentaly staked his father killing him. Chad takes a potion everyday to try and hid everthing about his vampire self, it works, no fangs, no red lips, no red eyes, no fear of garlic or religious symbols etc... Chad was sorted into the house Hufflepuff when at Hogwarts. Altough, Clair Manning is 2 years older then him they became good friends both with the Transalvanian blood in them.

* * *

**Cole Hellfire:  
**Hair: Dusty Blond 

Eyes: Emerald Green

Skin: Tanned

Animagi: Lion

Parents: Jackson Hellfire & Ruby Carter

Age: 18

Bio:  
Grew up in Ireland with his mother, and older brother. His father, Jackson, died two months before Cole was born. Cole's mother, Ruby, died when a muggle bus hit her. His brother, Maxx, went to Hogwarts but dropped out half way through his fourth year, Maxx is 2 years older then him. Cole was in the house Hufflepuff at school. Cole is very very very distantly related to Wanda Fudge-Chants from her mothers side. Cole has been dating Merky since 5th year.

* * *

**Clair Manning:**  
Hair: Punk Black 

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Tanned

Animagi: -

Parents: Velkan Manning & Mina Stetson

Age: 20

Bio:  
Clair was born and raised in Transalvania. When she desided to work with dragons her parents did not like the idea, but thought it better then working with the vampires in town. Clair first went to a small local school that taught her magic, but then at the age of 13 was transfered to Hogwarts to further her studies, their she was put in the house Hufflepuff. When she finished she moved to Egypt to learn about dragons and has worked their ever since.

* * *

**Natasha Emily Legend:**

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue the colour of Sapphires

Skin: Tanned

Animagi: -

Parents: Nathanel Legend & Emily Martin

Age: 17

Bio:

Is really Meraculas "Merky" Alexandra Black.

* * *

_**A/N:** So their you go the profiles of Merky, Wanda, Chad, Cole, and Clair. If you want to borrow any of my characters you do just that, BUT GIVE MY CREDIT! The story is complete, just wanted to let you know who everyone was._


End file.
